Your changing me
by demongrl201
Summary: Xander confronts Anya about being a demon
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own **ANY** of these characters on BTVS Joss Wheadon does

Summary : What happens at the end of " Beneath You" when Xander and Anya are finally left alone?

Parings: x/a

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anya sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for Xander to come back he told her to stay there until he came back, but like she would listen . Xander actually told her that if she didn't stay he would have Buffy come after her and she had worse problems then facing the slayer.

She stood up " Can I go now? I have things to do" she tapped her foot impatiently.

" No...not yet just hold on" he finished up the last signature and sat down in a chair next to where Anya was and gestured her to sit down and she did.

" Why?" is all Xander could manage to get out.

" Duh! It's my job! Hello where have you been?" she scoffs at him.

" I thought you were didn't than that..."

" And I thought you loved me...looks like we both hid things?" she smiled slightly waiting to hear his stupid reply so she could go.

" look I'm sorry for the leaving you but that's in the past ...this is just wrong... it's evil"

" I know and I'm just so damn good at it...thanks for the chat really boosted me up to being a gay Scooby...have fun Harris!" she got up and started leaving.

Xander grabbed her arm" What the fuck is wrong with?!?! why do you think you can just put people down like that all the time?!?!?*

Anya didn't turn around she didn't want him to see her tears she was a demon and demon's don't cry they make people cry " because I've always been put down from you and everyone else and now it's my turn..."

" What's that supposed to mean?" he turned her around and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. _ Oh my god ... I broke her_ he thought.

" Halfrek was right you were trying to change me! This is who I am a soulless demon! Why couldn't you just except that??!?"

" That's not who you are Anya..."

She struggled out of his grip and ran as far as she could until she realized she was at Tara's grave and she stood there just thinking about what it would be like to die. Would the pain go away?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I might continue this if I get feedback


	2. Xander's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own **ANY** of these characters on BTVS Joss Wheadon does

Summary : What happens at the end of " Beneath You" when Xander and Anya are finally left alone?

Parings: x/a

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Xander's POV.

She walks around like nothing ever happened but I know that she is hurt and that she needs my help but how? What can I do? I watch her through the Magic Box Window. Is this spying?? Am I a stocker? No...yes...no stalkers where all black and have camera's. whatever. I open the door slowly waiting for her to yell but all she does is ignore me. how rude! I start looking at some items because I don't want her to think I'm watching because I'm not! Ok I am but hey I'm allowed! 

" Can I help you?" Anya said as she smiled a fake smile at me. She looks like she's trying not to yell in front of the customers.

" Uh...ya can we talk?" Damn...that sounded so gay!

" Sorry I have customers...and I don't like you and I don't talk to people I don't like" How could she be this rude! I'm trying to make up.

" Ahn...please I know I hurt you but your over reacting.." Here it goes I can see the tears welling up and her face is getting red uh-oh.

" I'm the one over reacting! Hello Xander reality check ! I'm NOT the one stocking! and I don't see why I have to forgive you your not the owner of me anymore! you can't touch me and you can't change me!" WHAT? I can't believe this. I'm over reacting I'm not the one yelling and crying geez girls are so emotional. And I'M NOT STOCKING. Why does she keep on bring up the changing thing?

" Whatever you know what just forget it your too busy being soulless to have feelings" Whoops. Oh my I didn't mean to say that. How could I be such a jerk. I ruined it!.

She slapped me in the face! Ok I deserved that but hey she started it.

" When are you ever going to grow up and take some responsibility for your own mistakes?!?" She walks out. 

That's the second time that has happened. I can't believe I led her to this. Well ya know what I'm going to find out what's wrong even though I might have to pry a little or a lot . I'm going to get my lover back.


	3. Anya's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own **ANY** of these characters on BTVS Joss Wheadon does

Summary : What happens at the end of " Beneath You" when Xander and Anya are finally left alone?

Parings: x/a

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Anya's POV.

I sat there on the floor of Xander's I didn't want to but Giles made me come. Stupid Scooby's and there stupid meetings. I'm not even a Scooby! So here I sit with all these humans with feelings and I have no one to talk to as usual. But the food is good it needs more salt though. But anyways, Xander of course, has to pick the spot nearest to me. It makes me so uncomfortable to be around him because I always think he's going to try something, not that I would mind but I'm supposed to be mad not having sex with him. Mad!

It was around 1:00 AM and we were all still there. I was half asleep though watching TV and eating while lying on the couch. No one seemed to care that I wasn't listening. This moving was really good too it's called the Wizard of Oz . I like it because the witch reminds me of Willow and when she dies I'm all like yippee and then someone yells at me.

Now I'm asleep and dreaming of money and winning things and all this fun stuff when I feel someone pick me up. Now usually I wouldn't have felt this but I wasn't sleeping good on the couch. I didn't open my eyes maybe if I played dead the thing will go away. Then I feel a bed and covers and I figured that maybe someone took me home so I made myself comfortable spreading out on the bed when I feel someone get in beside me, but whatever it was stayed on the opposite side. I didn't even want to open my eyes besides I was so tired from not getting any sleep and this bed felt so familiar like home.

I woke up around 11:00 and I had a major head ache so I just laid there with my eyes shut trying to adjust. When I opened my eyes I realized that this wasn't my apartment it was Xander's and there he was sleeping right beside me. I hurried up and got out of bed but I must have gotten out to quickly because I woke Xander up.

" Hey.." he said like nothing happened.

" Why am I still here? in bed? with you?" I hope I didn't do anything.

" You fell asleep on the couch and everyone left and you looked so comfortable and tired so I took you in here and laid you down and I was going to sleep on the floor but it gives me backaches." he smiled I little. Thank god I didn't do anything though.

" Well thank you but I have to go ...now" I felt so stupid I just had to get out of there before I kissed him so I picked up my things and ran out the door. I wish I had stayed though he looks so sexy when he wakes up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Might continue if I get some feedback so please Review!  
  



End file.
